


Wherever we happen to be

by perfectkindofmess



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:15:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28510266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perfectkindofmess/pseuds/perfectkindofmess
Summary: It’s not the first time you see him, of course not. You’ve been at school together, you’re a year younger Ravenclaw, a beautiful blonde girl with big ocean blue eyes, bright pink cheeks and full lips that always curved into a smile whenever you saw him on the corridors or in the Great Hall. You kept staring at him through the years and whenever one of your friends caught you on the act, you kept denying that you just like the way he looks. And it was true, he was indeed really handsome. A Gryffindor boy, much taller than any other boy, with sandy hair that kept falling into his blue-green eyes.
Relationships: Remus Lupin/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 6





	1. Lo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title is from one of my favorite poems "Cliche Juice" by David Duchovny. This is the story of Remus Lupin and Lolita Attwood, from the moment they meet (not for the first time though) until the very end. Or at least until I'm no longer motivated to write it. I hope you guys will like it!

It’s not the first time you see him, of course not. You’ve been at school together, you’re a year younger Ravenclaw, a beautiful blonde girl with big ocean blue eyes, bright pink cheeks and full lips that always curved into a smile whenever you saw him on the corridors or in the Great Hall. You kept staring at him through the years and whenever one of your friends caught you on the act, you kept denying that you just like the way he looks. And it was true, he was indeed really handsome. A Gryffindor boy, much taller than any other boy, with sandy hair that kept falling into his blue-green eyes. He had a few scars across his face that made some of the girls flinch, but not you. You were curious how he got the scars but found them quite sexy. Sometimes you dreamt of brushing your fingers against these lines and pressing your lips against them. If only he knew you…

He belonged to the popular group that got themselves called the Marauders, which you found funny. He was always seen with James Potter and Sirius Black – the main jokers in the group. Then there was this small and awkward boy whose name you did not remember, and honestly did not care at all. Your eyes were all on him. Remus Lupin. He noticed you a few times, but only smiled at you shyly, you never really talked. But oh, how much you wanted to talk and more.

You’re surprised to see him in the bar, but you’re even more surprised at your reaction on him. Your heart skipped a beat and your palms started sweating. You kept looking at him discretely, hoping he wouldn’t notice.

But he did notice you this time. He looked at you and frowned, sending you a small smile. You couldn’t help yourself but smile back. Then the most amazing thing happened, something you wished happened when you were back at Hogwarts. He stood up and joined you at your table, grinning slightly. And you felt like you were drowning in his eyes that had the same flicker as two years ago when you saw him for the last time.

“Hi,” he said and gave you his hand, which you shook lightly, not wanting for him to feel your sweat. “I’m sorry, but I believe I know you from somewhere…”

“Oh really?” _Is he hitting on me?_ It was obvious where two young wizards could meet each other, wasn’t it? Yet, he asked. He wanted to talk to you. “We were together at Hogwarts; I was a year below. Ravenclaw.”

“I don’t think I know a lot of Ravenclaws, especially the younger ones,” he said with wondering eyes. He stared at your face for a little longer, which made you blush. “I know I should probably know it, but what is your name?”

“It’s Lolita,” you answer, trying to hide your blush but it wasn’t easy with him looking at you this way. “Lolita Attwood. But back at school my friends called me Lo.”

“You’re a fan of Muggle books then?” Remus moved his chair closer to yours, which made you gasp quietly, but you hoped he didn’t hear that. If he did, he didn’t show, which you highly appreciated.

“My Mother loved this story,” you explained, nodding. “She got me to read it and I fell in love with it, as well. It’s not a simple story and I believe it’s quite controversial, but the way he spoke of this girl… Sometimes I imagined someone speaking of me this way.”

“That is really interesting,” he commented and smiled. “I enjoyed this book myself, too. My Mother, she’s a Muggle and she recommended all those great books.”

“I’ve always seen you with a book,” you said and blushed again, as he narrowed his eyes at you. “Not that I was staring at you all the time. But out of all the Marauders you were the calmest one.”

Remus chuckled at your words and you found this sound the most endearing. You could simply imagine yourself doing everything possible to hear this sound again and again. After two years of not seeing him, you still had crush on this boy.

“So that means I don’t have to introduce myself?” he grinned.

“I think everyone at school knew your name,” you answered and smiled. You took a sip of your coffee and licked your bottom lips. You couldn’t help but notice that his eyes leaned at your lips for a moment. This made your heart beat even faster. “So, what do you do now?”

“Not much, really,” his eyes faded a bit and he shrugged. “I’m renting the flat with Sirius, I’m trying to find a decent job, although it’s quite hard but I try to manage. What about you?”

“I’ve only just graduated from Hogwarts a few months ago,” you answered lightly. “I wanted to apply for a job at the Ministry, but then thought better of it. I want to spend this year on doing the light jobs and living the way I want it, before stepping into the real adult life.”

“I think it’s a good idea,” Remus said and sipped on his drink. “I think I’ll spend some more time on reading books and exploring the country before getting a serious job, as well.”

“I’ll drink to that,” you said and asked the waitress to bring you two glasses of firewhisky, to which Remus didn’t say no to. When you received your drinks, you clinked glasses while looking intensively into each other’s eyes. You could stare at his eyes for hours and that made you angry at yourself. You were getting lost and falling for that boy again, even though you didn’t know anything about each other. For what it’s worth, this could be your last conversation.

Remus seemed to read your mind because when he put down his empty glass, he sent you the most adorable smile that made you melt and his voice barely a whisper:

“Sirius and I are doing the party on Friday, inviting some friends. Maybe you’d want to come?” he looked at you hopefully and it made you feel warmer in your stomach. You couldn’t help but smile at him and nod shyly. “Great! Here,” he brought out a piece of parchment and a quill and wrote down something. “This is our address. Be there at 8?”

“Sure!” you said maybe a little too excited. He grinned at your reaction and stood up. “I must get going now, but it was really great to meet you.”

“Yeah, you too,” you breathed out. You smiled at each other and you watched him leaving the bar.

Suddenly, he turned around and smiled at you for the last time.

“I really hope we’re going to see each other more often, Lo,” he said, winking at you.

And you swore you could feel your knees going weak.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this first chapter and hopefully I will be able to upload some more very soon. This is a very spontaneous of me to publish this story, as I have no idea if I'll be able to finish it, but the idea has been stuck in my head for so long now that I had to lay it out. Let me know what you think, it may keep me motivated to write more, if I only find the time!


	2. Don't you dare fall in love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title of the chapter is from a song 'Don't fall in love' by Still Corners, which is a huge inspiration for this story.

_Tap. Tap. Tap._

Lolita growled and tossed in her bedsheets. She tried to open her eyes, but it was just still so damn early, she shouldn’t be up yet. Whoever wanted her up now was a dead man to her.

_Tap._

_Tap._

_Tap._

“Fuck,” she cursed under her nose and opened her eyes. Whoever wanted her up wasn’t giving up. She got up from her bed and looked at the door, but then noticed that her owl was on the other side of the window, tapping it beak against the glass. Lolita cursed again. She forgot Flo was out during the night, she should have left the window open in case the owl came back. “Sorry, Flo.”

Lolita opened the window and the owl flew to her room, dropping a small piece of parchment at her desk. She looked down at the piece and immediately recognized Remus’s handwrite, which made her smile, and something fluttered in her stomach. She sat at the end of the bed and looked at the letter.

_Lo,_

_I hope you do remember about our party on Friday night. I told Sirius about you and he can’t wait to meet you. If you want, please bring a guest. The more the merrier, I guess._

_Love,_

_R._

She sighed as she read the letter three more times, trying to memorize the curves of his writing, every word burnt in her mind. Especially last one. _Love, R._ She got it bad, she knew it. She tried really hard to act normal, he didn’t need to find out about her feelings on their second meeting, but yet again, she really wanted to tell him because she was hoping the way he was looking at her at the bar a few days ago meant something more. Maybe he liked her back…

Lolita went to the kitchen and poured herself some black coffee and sat at the windowsill – her favorite spot to sit in the mornings. She loved observing the world awakening, getting ready for another day. She was imagining the stories of the people crossing her street, what they did for a living, where they were heading, whether they were happy or not.

After finishing her coffee, she got dressed, grabbed an apple and headed out. She decided she had to go shopping for the perfect dress for the party. She didn’t want to stand out, but she wanted to feel special and what’s more important, she wanted to make Remus lost for words. She wanted to have the same effect on him as he had on her. She wanted to make his heart skip a beat and palms sweat. She really wished the dress she’d pick would make him stare at her all night long.

*

She decided to invite her best friend Madelaine to go with her, so she had someone to talk to in case the party was not in her style and Remus would be too busy to talk to her. Madelaine could never say no to the party so when a Friday came, both girls decided to meet at Lolita’s to get ready and gossip a little.

“Oh, it will be so cool to see those old faces,” Madelaine giggled, looking at herself at the mirror. She was wearing a navy-blue dress that was fitting her body perfectly. “I totally forgot about the famous Marauders. I think I had a crush on that boy with longer black hair… What was his name? Sirius, right?” Lolita nodded, finishing her make-up. “Of course, it wasn’t as massive as your undying love for Remus.”

“Shut up, Mads,” Lolita hissed at her, fixing her black dress. It was shorter than she first intended but decided she had to help her luck a little. “And I’d really appreciate it if you didn’t tell anyone about it tonight. I want him to find out on his own, not from some random people, alright?”

“Come on, Lo. I’m your best friend since our first year at Hogwarts,” Madelaine rolled her eyes. “Do you honestly think I would go to some strangers telling them about your crush on some boy who you introduced yourself to only a week ago?”

Lolita shrugged, getting a little more nervous. It was just a party, with a lot of people and alcohol, she didn’t have any reasons to be nervous. After all, if she was too stressed, she could always have fun with Madelaine, dance a little and head home. Of course, she wished for much more than that, but she didn’t want to have her hopes too high.

At 8:30 they decided it was late enough for them to arrive, so they apparated to the address Remus gave her. Once there, they could already hear the loud music, which meant they were at the right place. Lolita could feel her heart beat even faster and she didn’t feel very stable on her high heels.

She took a few deep breaths before taking Madelaine’s hand and heading towards the door. They rang a bell and waited for someone to open, but for sure no one could hear them, so they decided to let themselves in on their own. Like they guessed, the door was open. They stepped in and bumped into some people.

“How many people are there?” Lolita looked at Madeline and she shrugged. Knowing how famous they were at school, the Marauders had to have quite a lot of friends. “Let’s go to the kitchen and grab some drinks,” Lolita screamed to her friend, who could barely hear her through the music. Lo leaded them to the kitchen and spotted two boys from the group. One of them had shorter dark hair and round glasses and the second had longer black hair. They both noticed them entering and narrowed their eyes.

Sirius smiled and waved at them. Girls stepped closer, squeezing through the group of the giggling girls who were whispering something about the boys.

“Hi, girls!” said Sirius with huge enthusiasm. He shook Lolita’s and Madelaine’s hands as he introduced himself and James Potter. “We’ve got butterbeer, firewhisky, white and red wine, and rum, I will get you the glasses. What do you fancy?”

“Red wine for me,” Lolita stated with a smile, looking around. She tried to find a familiar face in the crowd, but he was nowhere to be seen. “Where’s the rest of your group?”

“Oh, Peter’s not here yet,” James said, running fingers through his hair. “He said he had to meet someone from his work before heading here. And Remus’s… somewhere.”

Not really satisfying reply, but Lolita decided she had to find Lupin on her own. Sirius handed her a glass of red wine and then he poured some firewhisky for Madelaine. They made a small talk for a few minutes until James was stolen by Lily Evans who wanted to dance with her boyfriend. Sirius and Madelaine were drinking very fast, talking about nothing specific. Lo excused herself and stepped to the living room, searching for Remus.

She found him sitting on the couch, a group of some girls surrounding him from each side. Lolita frowned at the sight and emptied her glass before stepping to the crowd. She started dancing on her own, but soon were joined by a boy she didn’t know. He told her his name, but she didn’t register it. Didn’t care, too. She glanced at Remus, but he seemed not to see her. She rolled her eyes and stepped closer to the boy she was dancing with. She ran fingers through his blonde hair as he grabbed her waist firmly. There was no space between them as they kept dancing.

Suddenly, she felt someone’s warm hand on her bare shoulder. She turned around and saw Lupin, looking at her with the most adorable and sexy smile. She smiled at him, too and excused from the boy who was left confused. Remus put his hand on the small of her back and leaded her towards the balcony.

“You made it!” he said when they were outside, able to hear each other. Lolita smiled at him and nodded, not trusting her voice. “I’m really glad to see you, Lo.”

He took a sip of his firewhisky and when he looked at you, you noticed his eyes darken. Lolita didn’t know what was going on, but she could feel your arousal growing. Lupin stepped closer, putting his glass on a stone railing and he snaked his arms around her waist, pulling her closer to his chest. She could smell his cologne and you shortly realized this is her favorite smell. Lo closed her eyes, placing her head against his strong and hard chest and they started swaying to the rhythm of the music coming up from the room.

Lolita didn’t know how long they were there, dancing slowly and humming something to each other’s ears but she really didn’t care. She didn’t want this to stop, she could stay right there forever, if it only meant being with him.

At some point, Lupin stepped out of her embrace and looked at her, smiling awkwardly. She frowned, not understanding what was going on, but she let him take her hand and lead her back to the living room, where she found Madelaine drunk, dancing with Sirius. She turned to Remus but noticed he wasn’t standing next to her anymore. She looked around the room but couldn’t find him anywhere. She sighed and went to the kitchen to help herself another drink. She made some small talks with the others but was still glancing around the rooms looking for Lupin.

“Hi,” Lolita heard someone approaching her. She turned around and saw Lily Evans smiling at her. “You must be Lolita, right?” She simply nodded and sipped on her drink. Lily sat at the high stool in the kitchen and looked at her with a concern. “I know we don’t really know each other but I thought I better tell you this because I don’t want you to get hurt.”

“Why would I get hurt?” Lolita frowned, finishing another glass of her wine. She once again looked around, hoping to see Remus stepping in, but he just vanished. “Do you know where’s Remus? I wanted to talk to him.”

“Look, about Remus…” said Lily. “He’s one of my best friends and one of the best people I know. He’s really sweet and caring, but he’s struggling with some demons. I heard him talk about you and I’m sure he fancies you. And I’m really glad he does because you seem to be great, too. I noticed the way you look at him… You just need to know. Remus… he needs a lot of reassurance. He normally doesn’t do it.”

“Doesn’t do what?”

“Relationships.”

Lolita didn’t get to find out more about the reasons why Remus doesn’t do relationships, but she noticed Madelaine stepping in the kitchen, stating she wants to come home because she’s too drunk to stand on her feet. Lo wanted to find Lupin to at least say goodbye, but she saw the state Madelaine was in, so she excused herself from Lily and took Mads under her arm and they both left the party without another word.

When the girls were both at Lolita’s bed, Madelaine growled and looked at her friend.

“I’m sorry, I got drunk too quickly,” she said but Lo shook her head. “I saw you with Lupin, though. Did anything happen?”

“We danced,” Lolita answered, memorizing the moment of the two of them swaying on the balcony. “We barely talked. And then he disappeared.”

“Yeah, Sirius told me something like that could happen,” she sighed. “He told me Lupin likes you, but he doesn’t do relationships.”

“That’s what Lily Evans told me,” Lolita whispered, feeling her heart breaking a little. “But it’s not like he’s in love with me. We only met twice after school, I’m sure he will soon forget me if he doesn’t want to get involved.”

“Lo,” Madeline yawned and closed her eyes. “I don’t know what’s wrong with Lupin but he’s clearly not stable emotionally when his friends say something like that. Don’t you dare fall in love with him. Otherwise you will end up getting hurt.”

Lolita nodded and turned her back to her friend. How was she supposed to not ending up getting hurt when she was sure she was already in love with Lupin?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed it! Kudos and comment!


End file.
